Baby Girl FNL
by leighabobeba
Summary: Desiree is new to Dillon.  She seems perfect but few people know the things she deals with.  But Tim Riggins wants to know and help.  Will she let him in? Deals with many issues. interracial realtionships, freindship, rape, abuse, and more.
1. Chapter One Meeting Désiree

Baby Girl

Chapter One: Meeting Désiree Dream

DPOV (Désiree)

"Mama where should I put the rags?" I asked my mother who was talking to the moving men. Let me

Introduce myself. My name is Désiree Dream Davis II. I know the most porn star names ever. My papa

Named me after his mother; said that she was the strongest and most beautiful woman he knew. So I

Suppose it's an honor. I am 16 years old and about to be a senior at Dillon High (I skipped 3rd grade).

I'm originally from Los Angeles. I am black, white, and Puerto Rican. My mother is fully Puerto Rican

And my father was white and black. He was murdered when I was eleven. My mom remarried, and

That's why we moved. Roger Smith, my stepfather/ worst nightmare got an asissiant coaching job for the Panthers.

When Roger first came into our lives, I thought it was a blessing. After my dad died my mom was so depressed. We were moving from apartment to apartment in the hoods of LA because we had no money, because mama couldn't hold down a job. Most of the time she just laid in bed. At school I was bullied by girls because boys liked me. I knew I was pretty but never was I conceited about it. I had my

mom's smooth, soft, and acne-free naturally tan colored skin, same color skin as Alicia Keys, her long curly hair but mines was longer ending at my waist, and the colors were different. She had black hair and mines were dark brown with a tint of red. . I had her full and pouty lips, and her body that everybody said was better than Kim Kardashian: Large breasts, tiny waist, curvy hips and a big ass. The only thing I got from my dad was my eyes. They were big and almond shaped and bright green surround by long, thick lashes. I would always tell the girl I didn't like the boys in return, but they didn't care, they picked on me for everything. My name, they made fun of me being smart, the fact my mom had no money. It was horrible. Life sucked until the middle of 7th grade, when my mom met Roger. Things seemed to get better. They were married by the middle of my 8th grade year. We were all happy, money was coming in on regular bases, and Roger seemed nice and polite.

But by October of my freshman year, Roger began to drink a lot. He would hit and yell at my mom when he got angry. One evening, the night that changed my life, my mom was out with friends and I was home alone, because Roger was supposed to be at a football practice. He came home and reeked of whiskey. He looked at me the same way boys at school and on the streets did, like he wanted to fuck me. He started to kiss me roughly and touch me. I flipped out. I had never kissed a boy and I sure as hell didn't want to be kissing Roger!

He threaten to kill me if I ever told anybody and I believed him. After that night he continued to touch me and make me touch him. By my tenth grade year I was so depressed, I had no friends. But one day I was walking and got bumped into and fell straight on my ass. I was ready to cuss out the person responsible but stopped when I looked and saw Jacob Williams, a senior, smiling at me with his hand out ready to help me up. Jacob was the most popular boy at school. He was super cute, with his soft long hair that was normally in braids, he had milk chocolate skin and hazel eyes. He was extremely tall and well built. He started to follow me around and we quickly became best friends. People assumed more was going on but nothing ever happened. Jacob taught me how to defend myself, play football, and he got me dancing and singing again, something I stopped when my dad died. Jacob was my best friend and nobody could replace him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when my mom came into the kitchen. "Put them in the drawer by the sink. Why are you still in the house? You only have a month before school starts, Nina. Why don't you go meet new people? Maybe some new cute boys?" "Ay mami I don't know anybody here." "Which is why I said MEET new people" she laughed. "But mama." "No buts Désiree. Why don't you go visit Roger at the school. I met the cutest boy today next door he said he was a football player. Had beautiful green eyes. Dark not bright like yours." There was no point in auguring with her. "Okay I'll go, Hell I'll try out for the damn team since you seem to love the players so much. " my mom laughed at me. Oh but I was serious. Dead serious.

Hey Guys thanks for reading. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review


	2. Chapter Two: Tryouts

Chapter Two: Tryouts

TPOV (Tim)

It was hot, I had a hangover, Lyla was pissed at me because I couldn't come to dinner with her family, and this new assistant coach was an asshole. I was at tryouts and we were about to run another play when I noticed Coach Taylor talkin' to some guy. He had his helmet on already, a practice jersey from a different school and baggy sweats. He was extremely small, no taller than 5'2''. "Matt come out for a minute, Davis here says he is a quarterback and I'd be a fool to not see him play." Coach yelled. Coach Smith, the new coach, looked up and starred the player down. "Okay guys I just want you to block everybody. Think ya can handle that?" Davis' voice was girly. We just nodded our heads and he called out the play. He broke the ball off, faked it to Smash and took off. I'd never seen somebody run so fast. Nobody could stop him. He got a touchdown easily. Coach looked amazed and told us to run another play. This time throw it to Smash or me. "Both of ya'll get your asses down that damn field and be ready to catch." Davis said to us before running back to run the play.

When the play started Smash and I took off. I looked behind when I was almost to the other end of the field and saw the ball coming towards me. Davis had thrown the perfect spiral. I caught and ran the rest of the length of the field which was just a few yards. It was amazin' that somebody t his small, could be so good. After we were done for the day Coach called everybody over. "Davis you were great out there. Did you play at your old school?" "No sir." He replied. 'And why not, if you don't mind my asking?" Coach seemed extremely curious. At this point everybody was standin' over with us, including Coach Smith. "Well sir they didn't let girl play." What? Did he just say what I thought he said? Maybe I'm still drunk. "Excuse me?" Coach asked, obviously havin' the same hearin' problem as me. Then Davis took off his helmet, revealing that he was most defiantly a she. A stunning she. I'd never seen anybody as gorgeous as this girl. She looked exotic with her big, bright green, almond shaped eyes, full sexy pink lips, light caramel colored skin, and long curly dark brown hair that fell pretty close to her ass. "I said they didn't let girls play sir."

At this point I thought coach would be pissed, but instead he laughed and smiled at this woman. "Well that's a damn shame. Cause you out ran most of my boys. So I'm guessin' your name ain't Davis." "Well my last name is sir, but my first name is…" "Désiree what in the hell are you doing here?" Coach Smith yelled. Wait her name is Désiree? I think my new neighbor said her daughter's name was Désiree. They look exactly a lot 'cept for the hair color and eyes. Coach Smith looked heated, but I couldn't understand why. "Well I wanted to see my favorite step daddy, of course." She said sarcastically. She was his step daughter? Did not see that one comin' Coach Smith looked pissed but just said "We'll talk about this later tonight." Désiree's face never changed but her body tensed up. Coach Taylor jumped in. "Well Miss. Désiree how 'bout you and your family come over to my house later on. We are havin' a little get together for the team. I have a daughter your age and I'm sure ya'll would hit it off just fine. Désiree smiled a super white smile, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen something so beautiful. Wait I'm with Lyla. I love Lyla. I think. "I would love that Coach." "Great be there at 7pm tonight." Désiree nodded and walked off.

Coach told us to hit the showers. Smash came up behind me as we headed off to the locker room. "Riggins did you see that girl? She is mighty fine." I nodded my head wanted to strongly agree but knowin' I couldn't. "Yea but whats that got to do with me?" "Nothin' I'm just sayin. The Smash may have to introduce himself to that fine woman." This comment pissed me off but I didn't say anything. After tryouts I headed home. When I pulled up I saw Désiree sittin on her front steps. I couldn't help but want to talk to her so I went and introduced myself. "HI I'm Tim Riggins" "Hi I'm Désiree Davis. Can I help you?" I noticed she was still in her football clothes. "No. I just wanted to introduce myself since we are neighbors and all. I was your fullback at tryouts today." She smiled at me "Oh yea. You were great out there. It's nice to meet you Tim." "Why are you till in your practice clothes?" I asked. "My mom isn't home yet and I don't have any keys." I wanted to talk to her more, get to know her better but, Lyla and Coach Smith pulled up at the same time. "Nice to meet you Timmy." She said with a wink and turned around to enter her house. I smirk and laughed to myself. I went to talk to Lyla.

"Who the hell is that bitch you were talkin' to Tim?" Lyla screeched. I never noticed how annoyin her voice was till now. "She isn't a bitch, and she is my neighbor." I said trying to be calm. I was starting to realize that I didn't actually love Lyla, but I idea of her. "Yea whatever Tim. I just came over her to tell you, that I want to break up." She said smugly. I looked at her, realized I didn't care, and shrugged my shoulders before walkin' into the house. I made a sandwich and grabbed a beer, and watched ESPN. I came to the conclusion that I needed a break from women. They were too much drama. Girls simply did not know what they wanted.

I headed over to Coach's around 7. Smash and Jason were already there. "Hey Riggins, I was just tellin' Jay her about the New girl." Smash said with a big smile on his face. "What about her?" I asked. "Just that she is a 10x better QB than Seven. And she is the finest girl in the great state of Texas." Jason rolled his eyes and I did too. "Is that true Tim?" Jason asked. "Yea." Jason looked surprised. "Better lookin then you girlfriend Lyla?" He asked. "We're not together." I said simply. Both Smash and Jason looked surprised. "You okay man?" Smash asked. "Yea, it's no big deal. I'm takin a break from girls." Just then Julie came up to us. "What is this I hear about Tim Riggins being done with girls?" Ever since I stayed with the Taylors, Julie had become like a little sister to me. "I'm just taking a little break. That's all." I told her. "Umm hmm" all three of them said. A few seconds later Mrs. Taylor walked in with Désiree. She was wearin a Red V-neck that showed off a pair of large breasts, and tiny a waist, and a pair of dark, tight skinny jeans that displayed curvy hips and the best ass I'd ever seen. I thought to myself 'That no girl rule just went out the window.'

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter of Baby Girl (FNL). Please review


End file.
